


Redhood

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Lab Rats fantasy series [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the passing of her husband, Tasha marries a noble named Donald Davenport and moves. Little did she know that a dark figure would follow her and her son, one that was determined to have Leo all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairy tale parody based on the story of little red riding hood.
> 
> it's incomplete for now but i will carry on with it later
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

Once upon a time there lived a boy by the name of Leo Francis Dooley. Leo was neither rich nor poor, ugly nor beautiful, kind or cruel.

He was relatively normal, although Leo was very very smart and surprisingly short for a boy of his age. But still he was normal.

Leo lived with his mother and father in a small cottage at the edge of Mission Creek. A very modern village where the delicate balance between the world of magic and humanity was maintained.

Please understand magic and its creatures weren't exactly accepted, just... Tolerated.

Magical creatures such as witches, trolls, pixies, mermaids, nymphs, giants etc etc. Were tolerated as long as they stayed in the woods and away from the village, as per the law instigated by king Pierce Harrington the third. Ruler of Mission Creek.

Leo loved his home. It was right at the edge of the village near the woods and the boy spent many hours exploring the forest in search of the woodland creatures that hid there in the thick brush.

Unfortunately he never found any. Not surprising since most of the creatures despised humans and made sure to stay as far away from them as possible. So Leo would spend endless hours wandering around the dark forestry with no success, coming home with an annoyed pout and dirty clothes much to his mother's dismay.

She didn't want him running around looking for freaky creatures that probably oozed and smelled and crawled. The boy's argument would always be that he never found any creatures that oozed or smelled or crawled so technically he wasn't disobeying her.

So he'd keep searching, always coming up empty handed. His father, unfortunately wasn't as lucky.

It was an accident.

One that involved three pixies, a troll, an enchanted tree and a pint of Ben & Jerry's rocky road ice cream.

Poor mr. Dooley didn't stand a chance.

When all was said and done Tasha, Leo's mother, remarried three years later to a noble named Donald Davenport. Inevitably forcing them to move away from the forest Leo loved, to the bling and swagger that was sir Davenport's home.

He seemed like the average aristocrat until Leo stumbled on his dungeon. Where he found three creatures playing tag and listening to Taylor swift. That's when the Dooley's found out that sir Davenport dabbled in a bit of alchemy and had been conducting experiments in his home.

The creatures Leo found were friendly if not a little odd.

First there was Adam, he's half giant and half human, meaning the teen had incredible strength without the ghastly appearance of an enormous monster. Then Bree, she's one third nymph, one third pixie and one third human. Giving the girl incredible speed and agility. And then last but not least there was Chase.

Chase was a peculiar case indeed. One half elf one half human and some how he'd managed to obtain a sort of Jekyll and Hyde personality. He had superhuman intelligence while his less favourable self would be released whenever he got angry or frustrated.

If the king ever found out, Donald would be exiled and Adam, Bree and Chase would be killed. Leaving Tasha and Leo to be traded as slaves.

You see, the king wasn't very found of sir Davenport and it was common knowledge that he and his son have had their eye on Tasha and Leo ever since mr. Dooley's passing.

All the Harrington's needed was an excuse to rationalise the less than pleasant plans they were hatching. Meaning one wrong move from Donald could mean destruction for all of them.

Needless to say Tasha and Leo never said a word.

Time moved on and soon the Davenports grew into a happy loving family.

Little did they know, that someone wasn't very happy about Leo moving away from the forest. Someone who used to watch the boy every time he walked around in the woods. Someone who'd become obsessed with the curious boy. Someone who knew Donald Davenport all too well.

Someone who was scheming.

Bright gold eyes flashed from a hill that looked out over the small village. The wind blew passed ruffling Marcus hair, while his ears twitched slightly in the breeze.

A smirk spread over the wolf's lips exposing sharp k-9's, while a plan formed in his head.

Things had been tough over the passed few month's.

Seeing the boy leave almost tore Marcus to shreds, he used to spend all his time just watching Leo explore the forest. Trudging through bushes and muddy ground, tripping over branches and leaves just before he'd huff and complain about "losing his glow".

The first time Marcus found him was by accident after running an errand for his father. The wolf was extremely surprised to see such a weak little human boy wandering around the woods on his own. Especially since the humans usually made sure to stay as far away from the forest and its creatures as possible, but not this boy.

He was actually looking for the forests inhabitants.

The boy almost wandered into a troll cave once and he probably would have if Marcus hadn't intervened and drawn his attention away from the death trap. Honestly Leo had no idea what he was getting himself in for.

You can't just walk up to magical creatures and start talking, that's just asking to get stomped or hexed or clawed. Unfortunately Leo didn't seem to know that.

That's why Marcus started following him.

At first the wolf did it cause he found it amusing that a human boy could get himself into so much trouble without even trying. Of course he'd always make sure to stop Leo from doing something too stupid, like accidentally wandering into a witches lair just when she was starting a spell or interrupting the centaurs in the middle of a hunt.

Eventually though, he actually started to worry about the boy. He grew fond of Leo, he started liking the boy and got maybe just a little bit obsessive.

But that's only natural, after all...

Leo's weak.

Sure the boy is smart and funny and adorable but he can't protect himself against magical creatures.

He needs Marcus.

Marcus can protect him, he's been doing it for years.

Leo has no idea how many times he's nearly walked into a harpies nest during feeding time or wandered towards a dragon.

Because Marcus was there, he loves Leo. He'd never let anything happen to him.

That's why the wolf almost went into a panic when Leo moved away, he was terrified that the boy might get into trouble and he wouldn't be there to protect him. But he doesn't need to worry about that anymore.

It was pure coincidence that Tasha decided to marry sir Davenport.

A coincidence Marcus was going to take full advantage of, courtesy of Douglas Davenport.

Leo might be out of Marcus's reach now but soon...

Soon his boy would be back where he belongs.

The wolf tilted his head back and stared up at the moon, his jaw fell open to let out a loud howl and he grinned as the echo called out through the night air. Sharp teeth flashing brightly in the pale light.

Soon.


	2. Mall Dragon

"How do you _not_ know?! It's all over school." Caitlin asked from beside Bree, giving the girl a nudge as they walked down the hallway.

Bree gave a nervous laugh, "We've been busy."

"Busy." Adam repeated with his back straight and his eyes fixed up ahead.

"With what?" The girl asked eyeing them all curiously, Chase looked away scratching the back of his neck while Leo gave Caitlin a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Things."

"Things."

"Things."

"So many things."

They said all together as they tried to give the girl a reassuring smile. Caitlin just frowned at the four and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, when they didn't say anything more the girl just shook her head.

"Whatever, it's still one of the weirdest things I've ever heard of. I mean how would a dragon even manage to get into the mall, it's not like any of the doors are big enough for it to fit through."

They stopped at their lockers while Caitlin kept babbling on, completely unaware of how much the Davenport kids seemed to have tensed or how Adam kept tugging his sleeve over the bandages on his arm.

"And what do you think those things were that got rid of it? I hear they were human, but I don't see how three humans could have-"

"Hey Caitlin, isn't that Nate?" Bree interrupted as she shot a glance over her friend's shoulder, "Who's that girl he's with?"

"Girl?!" Caitlin immediately spun around and started stomping down the hallway in the direction where Bree was pointing. "That two timing little... Nathan Greenly, you get back here!"

As soon as Caitlin had disappeared around the corner, they all gave a sigh.

The dragon incident really wasn't one of their finest moments.

Sir Davenport had gotten word of a dragon terrorising a small farm on the outskirts of the village and immediately sent Adam, Bree and Chase out to handle it.

Unfortunately due to a surprise appearance from a mr. Tiny McLittlestein, the super genius lost his focus at the last moment, inadvertedly causing him to transport the fire breathing lizard to the village mall instead of the forest like he'd originally planned.

Things sort off went down hill from there.

"Sometimes I swear Caitlin's part bloodhound." Bree said with a sigh as she closed her locker, shoving her books in her bag.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his sister, "Did you really see Nate with a girl cause I didn't see him anywhere."

"Nope."

Leo raised an eyebrow at the girl, "So you set him up and left him at the mercy of Caitlin?"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Bree shrugged making Adam and Leo both gave a nod of agreement.

"I can't believe you showed up, again!" Chase all but screeched in frustration as he glared at Leo, who's head was still buried inside his locker. "How did you even get there so fast?!"

Leo looked around the steel door and smiled, "A magician never reveals his tricks."

"You took sir Davenports enchanted horse didn't you?"

"Adam!" The boy said with a look of shock on his face, "How could you accuse me of something so-"

Bree rolled her eyes, "Leo."

"Yes I did."

Chase frowned, "Leo I thought you said you'd stay out of trouble."

"And I thought I told you to stop worrying so much," Leo shrugged as he closed his locker with a slam before tapping his finger on the silver piece hanging around his neck. "I have Big D's amulet remember, I'm perfectly safe."

It was a gift for his last birthday.

After a certain situation with a soul eater two months before, (don't ask). Tasha went from protective mom to obsessive stalker. The woman rarely ever let Leo anything alone and almost pulled him out of school because she was terrified that something might happen to him if he was out of her sight for longer than an hour.

So in an effort to calm her fears and preserve his sanity, Donald decided to make Leo something that would put his wife somewhat at ease.

The amulet of rebirth. A seemingly gaudy piece of jewellery that had the power to bring anyone back to life as long as they are wearing it. The only catch is-

"The amulet can't protect you forever Leo, sir Davenport said it'll only work three times any more than that and you'll-"

"I know that, but it's not like I'm planning on jumping off a cliff any time soon. It'll protect me when I need it and so far I haven't needed it. Other than the serious lack of bling, I don't see the problem."

Chase growled, "The problem is that you could have needed it yesterday."

"But I didn't." Leo rolled his eyes, "Besides it's not my fault the mission almost failed yesterday. I'm not the one who screwed up the spell mr. Alchemy apprentice."

"I screwed it up cause you distracted me!"

"Me?" Leo's face scrunched up in confusion, "How'd I do that? I wasn't even anywhere near you when you were doing the spell, I was standing next to the barn with Bree."

"I-... You were-" Chase's eyes widened and a light blush crept over his face as he stuttered and turned back to his open locker with a huff. "Whatever, I'll just have to get sir Davenport to teach me an easier spell. The other one takes too long to cast."

Bree watched the two with a knowing smile on her face. She knew exactly why Leo's sudden appearance got Chase so distracted, the speedster was just waiting for Chase to realise it too.

Before anything else could be said a voice suddenly spoke behind Leo and they all groaned.

"Why good morning Leo. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo tensed and started praying to whatever god was out there that the voice he heard wasn't coming from who he thought it was, unfortunately from what he could see on Adam, Bree and Chase's faces, the gods didn't hear him.

Adam and Bree both frowned while Chase just glared. Leo's shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh before he pulled together some courage to turn and face,

Prince Clayton Harrington.

"It was fantastic until you showed up." Leo said in a flat tone, holding his books against his chest as he folded his arms. "Don't you have some servants to torment or chamber maids to chase somewhere else?"

Clayton laughed as he moved forward to wrap his arm around Leo's shoulders, "You're the only one I have any interest in chasing and as for the servants well, they'll be dealt with when I get back."

The boy rolled his eyes and tried to pull out of Clayton's grasp, but found himself trapped like always. For some reason Clayton was ridiculously strong, so strong in fact that Leo sometimes wondered if he wasn't half giant like Adam.

But that's just silly.

After a few more unsuccessful tries Leo finally gave up and chose to simply glare up at Clayton, "Is there a reason why you're torturing me with your presence this early in the morning, Clayton?"

The prince gave another laugh, "Ah Leo, you're the only one I'd let say my name without having them beheaded."

"What do you want?"

"To request your audience for a banquet tonight, Dad's having a small get together and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Leo could hear Chase growl from behind him and he didn't have to turn to know that Bree was probably gaping at the prince.

"Yeah we'd like to come," Adam suddenly chimed with a large grin on his face, "Oh but I think it's only fair you know now that I'm going to need seconds of whatever will be served unless it has brussle sprouts, broccoli or is made from unsaturated fats."

"You're not invited," Clayton glared at the taller teen before bringing his attention back to Leo, "This invitation only extends to Tasha and Leo Dooley."

Bree glared, "I think you mean Tasha and Leo Davenport."

"Yeah my Mom's married remember?"

"That's an unimportant detail that we can deal with later," Clayton said dismissively as he gave Leo a smile, "So what do you say? Just after sunset tonight?"

"I'd say I'd rather be beheaded."

Suddenly something in Clayton's eyes changed, "That can always be arranged, but that's not really what you want, is it Leo?"

Leo blinked as he stared into the prince's eyes which had suddenly become pitch black. The boy froze and his breathing stopped, for a moment it felt like the whole world except for Clayton's eyes was slowly starting to disappear when Chase suddenly tugged at his arm and pulled him from Clayton's grasp.

"C'mon Leo, we'll be late for class."

"Uh... yeah."

Clayton glared as Leo walked away with Adam, Bree and Chase. Leo breathed deeply, confusion warped his mind as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"Hey are you O.K?" The boy looked up to realise that Chase was practically holding him up as his breaths came out in pants. Leo shook his head as if to rid himself of the mothballs which had collected in his brain, before standing up straight and pulling out of Chase's grasp.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you went kinda weird back there." Adam asked as he stared down at Leo with concern.

"It's just Clayton, he makes everyone go weird." Leo said with a laugh that seemed to put Adam, Bree and Chase at ease before making their way to class. Completely unaware of the dark stare that followed them as they went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase had math, Bree had history and Adam had english.

Leo settled into his seat, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the feeling of unease that had followed him since Chase managed to save him from Clayton earlier.

What was that anyway?

He could've sworn that his heart actually stopped when he stared into Clayton's eyes and for some reason he stopped breathing all together. Clayton's words still lingered in his mind too, almost like...

Like he actually wants to go over tonight, even though he knows he doesn't.

That doesn't make sense, does it?

"Alright troll bait, I've got an announcement to make."

Leo's head snapped up to find principle Perry standing at the front of the class with the usual scowl on her face.

"As much as it pains me to say, we have a new student starting here today. Now normally I'd tell you to make him feel welcome and be nice but doing that would imply that I actually cared. I don't care what you do with him, just don't make him my problem on the very first day."

Principal Perry then turned towards the open door, everyone in the class immediately moved in their chairs or craned their necks, so they could get a look at the new kid.

"Let's go zippy, I don't have all day."

Leo propped his head up on his arm, since he's the only one without a lab partner it's pretty obvious where this kid will be sitting so there's no point in trying to get a look at someone he'll be seeing till the end of the year.

The teen walked in and the whole class broke out in a chatter the way they usually do when something new happens.

Leo didn't join in since the guy looked pretty normal from where he was sitting so he didn't see what everyone was making such a big fuss about until a pair of gold eyes fixed on him and Leo's eyes went wide.

"Go on introduce yourself."

The teen kept his eyes trained on Leo and he gave a smirk at the surprised look on his face.

"Hi, my name is Marcus."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donald was in heaven.

Since the kids started going to school, the scientist/alchemist has had a lot more time on his hands. For the first time in years he didn't have to look out for fires or make sure that Adam wasn't trying to fit Chase in the cauldron or that Bree wasn't bouncing off the walls because Chase gave her sugar.

Nope he didn't have to worry about any of that.

All he had to worry about was the Pig Zombie movie in the DVD player and Leo's peanut butter sandwich.

If he knew letting the kids go to school would lead to this, he probably would've sent them off years ago.

Donald had just sat down on the couch when the door bell rang and he groaned, wishing that Tasha wasn't at work.

The scientist quickly got up and opened the door, completely set on telling whoever it was to go away when he froze.

Donald's eyes went wide as he gaped at the man on the other side of the threshold who simply gave a smirk before pushing his way inside and sitting down on the scientists spot.

As the man picked up the peanut butter sandwich and made to eat it Donald seemed to snap out of his trance and quickly walked over to take the sandwich from his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now now Donnie." The man gave a sigh as he lay back and put his feet up on the coffee table. Before looking up and giving Donald a look of disapproval.

"Is that anyway to greet your long lost brother?"

Donald was in hell!


	3. Special

"What the hell are you doing here Douglas?!"

Donald asked as he glared at the man on his couch, who simply got up and strolled over to the kitchen as he started looking through the cupboards.

"Donnie Donnie Donnie," Douglas said when he stopped and reached into a small compartment to pull out a cup and he walked over to the coffee machine. "You don't call, you don't write. I go into the woods for a few years and come back to find out that you got married? And your sweet little brother wasn't even invited, mom would be so disappointed in you."

"Mom would be disappointed in me?!" Donald scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "At least I didn't fake my own death just to get her to stop calling."

"Hey, you know what that woman is like!" Douglas retorted as he filled his cup and leaned back against the counter behind him. "Besides your probably just mad cause I thought of it first."

Donald's mouth opened to argue but no words came out, until he finally gave up. "Whatever! Just tell me why you're here before I kick you and all your crazy out, nurse practitioner Evil."

"Mom told you not to call he that!"

"Oh what are you gonna do, tell her?" Donald smirked, "That would kinda ruin the whole I'm dead thing wouldn't it."

"Shut up!"

"What do you want Douglas? If you're here for Adam, Bree and Chase, I'm sorry to tell you that you're not getting them."

"Them? No bro, those three are old news. See I'm after something much bigger than that." Douglas smirked at him as he leaned further into the counter and crossed his ankles.

Donald frowned, "Bigger?"

"Like I said before, I hear you got married and to quite the prize too. I just came over to meet my new sister in law."

"Tasha?"

"Yeah Tasha Dooley, now Davenport right?" Douglas' smirk grew as he un-crossed his ankles and pushed off the counter to stand in front of his brother. "I hear I got a nephew too, his name is Leo right?"

"What do my wife and and son have to do with any of this?"

"You asked me why I came here remember? Well they're why I'm here." Douglas walked around Donald and went back to the couch and flicked on the remote to turn off the dvd player and start flicking through some channels. "God I hate those weird Pig things."

"They're why you're here? Why, what could you possibly want with them?"

Douglas paused and stared up at Donald with a raised eyebrow, "You're kidding right? You're telling me you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"And here I was thinking that you'd finally grown into your super genius shoes, by coming up with the plan of marrying Tasha." Douglas set his cup down on the table as he got up to stand in front of Donald and stared for a moment until he gaped, "You really don't have a clue, do you?"

"A clue, a clue about what?"

"All this time and you still don't know what you've got." Douglas scoffed, "Now how is it that you didn't flunk out of med school?"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Are you going to get to the point anytime soon, I don't want to be around you too long. I hear evil is contagious."

The other gave a snort as he took a step forward, "Tell me Donnie, haven't you ever wondered why the royals seem so hell bent on getting their hands on your wife and step son?"

"I-"

"It doesn't strike you as odd, how quickly they cracked down on you once they found out that you two were getting married?"

Donald paused and stared at his brother.

"They're after something, something big. And it has nothing to do with Tasha being kinda cute."

"Hey that's my-"

"See Tasha's special and whatever she's got went over to her kid as well. I know it, Harrington knows it and yet somehow," Douglas looked his brother over from head to toe, "You didn't have a clue."

Donald frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Figure it out yourself, I didn't come here to give you a lesson in advanced alchemy and magic 101."

"Yeah then why are you here?"

Douglas turned back to pick up his cup of coffee. "I came here to help."

"Help?" Donald said giving his brother an incredulous look, "Since when do you want to help me?"

"Donnie, your my brother and isn't that what brothers are for." Douglas went up and wrapped Donald in a side hug. "To help each other out when they're in need."

"Funny, I don't need your help. Duggie." Donald shrugged out of Douglas' grasp and walked away.

"Ah that's where your wrong bro, you need my help more than you could possibly know. See despite your so called hi-tech security system and your little super hero's, you can't protect Tasha and Leo from what's coming. Whether you know it or not, you need my help."

"Well considering the fact that you won't tell me what I'm protecting them from I think I'll take my chances."

"Yeah well I can't take that chance," Douglas glared at Donald and set his cup down on the counter.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Donald asked as he glared right back, making Douglas grin.

"There are bigger fish out there than you after the Dooley's that I'd rather not deal with. That's why I want to help, once they're out of the way, all I'll have to deal with is you. And I've been kicking your butt since we were twelve so that shouldn't be too hard."

"Douglas, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you shouldn't know already," Douglas walked over to the front door and paused with his hand on the handle, "I'll give you some time to figure it out. In the mean time, Marcus will be keeping an eye on the shrimp while he's at school."

"Marcus?"

"You aren't the only one with a magical soldier Donnie." Douglas smirked opened the door, "Oh and by the way once you've made your decision you can find me in the manor at the top of Rockside hill."

Donald gaped, "Rockside hill?! How the hell did you get that place, I've been trying to buy old lady Craw out for years."

Douglas turned and gave his brother a smile, "She liked my recipe for mushroom quiche. Told you that the cooking classes would pay off."

With that Douglas left with a slam of the door and Donald sank into the couch.

Tasha and Leo?

What could Douglas and Pierce want with them?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo has friends.

Chase totally gets that.

He gets that Leo and Gordo have been best friends since kindergarten, so he can't get mad whenever Leo ditches him to spend time with the boy even if it's just running away from Trent and the rest of the jousting team.

He gets that lady Janelle is Leo's study partner and therefore needs to be around the boy if they are actually going to study.

He gets that Leo can't spend all his time alone with him, or turn all his undivided attention on his super genius step brother since he has to pay attention to Adam and Bree as well.

Chase gets it, he totally understands that Leo has a life outside of him and it's not like he's being clingy or jealous or anything stupid like that.

Leo's his brother.

He has to look out for him.

The super genius chomped down on a limp french fry as he watched Leo talk to his new friend on the other side of the lunch table.

Marcus.

 _'Stupid human'_ Chase thought angrily as Adam and Bree laughed at a joke that Marcus made, while Leo just smiled.

There was nothing wrong with the teen, other than his strange gold eyes. He seemed nice enough and Chase really didn't have anything against him, it's just that.

Well...

He keeps _touching_ Leo.

Wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, picking at Leo's shirt even going as far as leaning over to talk in Leo's ear.

Chase couldn't stand it.

I mean seriously, what is that?!

You meet someone for the first time and now you're suddenly best friends with no concept of personal space?

How the hell does that work?

And what's with Leo, just letting this complete and total stranger get all touchy feely and going on as if nothings wrong.

Is he really that blind?

It's obvious that Marcus has a thing for Leo, anyone with eyes can see that. But does Leo see it, is he doing anything to let this guy know he isn't interested?

No of course not.

Because Leo's just a stupid, arrogant, obliviously adorable five foot nothing squirt who apparently makes friends with any random guy he meets. Regardless of the fact that the guy is obviously after his-

"If you growl any louder, Leo's going to notice."

Chase was pulled from his internal rant by Bree as the girl leaned towards him and spoke in a low whisper.

"What?"

"You keep growling, knock it off."

The elf gave a sigh, "Sorry."

"Chase," Bree sighed as well. "Just give it up and admit it."

The super genius frowned, "Admit what?"

Bree looked away from Marcus and Leo, giving her brother a wicked smirk. "That you like Leo."

Chase's eyes widened as he hissed. "I don't like Leo."

"Oh just cut the act, you're so into him even Adam's noticed."

"Adam's noticed what?"

"Noticed that you're so into Leo that he's all you ever talk about. 'I bet Leo would love that', 'I need to find Leo so I can show him the new spell sir Davenport showed me', 'Let's go look for Leo and make sure he's O.K'."

"He is _not_ all I ever talk about."

"Yeah, then let me ask you this." The speedster said pinning her brother in her gaze. "Why does Marcus bother you so much?"

Chase blinked, "He's not bothering me."

"Well if he isn't bothering you then what's with all the growling, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were Spike." The super genius gaped as he tried to search for words that wouldn't come until the girl spoke again.

"You're jealous, even though you really don't have to be. Marcus is a great guy and all, but Leo isn't interested."

"I am not jealous. And even if I was," Chase paused and stared down at his half eaten plate before looking back at his sister. "How do you know Leo doesn't like him?"

"Woman's intuition." The nymph hybrid said with a smile which only made Chase roll his eyes. "Plus, the pixie gene helps out a little too."

"Chase just try and relax, you'll release Spike of you don't keep it together. I doubt Adam and I will be able to stop you and I know you don't want to get Leo involved like last time."

The elf sighed, he really doesn't want to release Spike. The last time that happened, the crazed alter ego almost tore the dungeon apart. Somehow Leo got him to calm down, but Chase saw the scratches and bruises the boy had gotten during the whole ordeal. He really didn't want to hurt Leo again.

Chase looked up at Leo and frowned when he saw a look of slight discomfort pass over his features before Adam spoke.

"So Marcus, where are you from?"

The golden eyed teen looked up and gave a smile, "We used to live in Jacksonville for six years. Me and my dad moved up here after he got a new job."

Bree gave a nod, "Must be tough moving and leaving all of your friends behind."

"It's O.K." Marcus said as he looked down at the boy beside him. "I can make new friends."

Leo suddenly gave a nervous laugh and made to stand up as he lifted his empty tray, "I should get rid of this."

"I'll take it." Marcus shot out of his seat and grabbed the boy's tray making Leo blink in surprise.

"Marcus you don't have to-"

"I don't mind, I'm done too anyway." The teen said, his eyes warmed to a liquid gold as he got up and left the table, while Leo sank back in his seat and stared after him.

"He seems nice." Adam said as he took a gulp of soda.

"Yeah, I guess."

Chase frowned as he looked up at the boy to see a look of confusion on his face, "Leo what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Bree rolled her eyes, "C'mon Leo, you're aura's giving off a very uncomfortable vibes. So what's up?"

"I-" Leo paused as he stared down at the table before looking up at the others, "What do you guys think of Marcus?"

"He's nice." Adam shrugged.

"Yeah, great guy. I'm getting some major waves of serenity and peace along with a cosmic mix of joy and ease." Bree said with a smile and Leo almost rolled his eyes.

Bree's ability to read people's aura's was cool sometimes, other times... it just sounded like she was quoting lines from a bad eighties movie.

"Groovy." Leo sighed, "I don't know, I just feel like there's something off about him you know."

"Something like what?"

"I-... I don't know." The boy frowned before looking up at the elf, "Chase what do you think?"

Chase shrugged and tore his eyes away from Leo's.

Leo has a life outside of him, Chase totally gets that. He should be able to hang out with whoever he wants, whenever he wants.

And Chase really doesn't want to look clingy or jealous or anything stupid like that. Which is why he decided to lie.

"He seems O.K to me."

Leo paused as he stared at the super genius for a moment before taking a deep breath and giving a smile. "Yeah, you guys are right. My hero senses might be a little off today."

Bree's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Your _hero senses_?"

Leo's smile widened, "They're like Spider man's spidey senses, only better. I could sniff out danger faster than a dog or even you Bree."

The girl gave a snort, "Oh please, where were those _hero senses_ when Trent caught you and Gordo in the gym and you ended up dangling from the flag pole last week?"

Adam and Chase both laughed while Leo just glared.

"Hey, I was having a bad day."

"I thought the bad day was the day Isaac Lunas spilled faun milk all over you in home ec." Adam asked and Leo folded his arms over his chest.

"It's possible for someone as handsome and charming as me to have two bad days."

"What about that time in mrs Browns class when she brought her dog and you slipped and fell into it's-"

"Fine, I get it!" Leo snapped as he interrupted Chase and the elf just smiled as he thought to what Bree said.

O.K so maybe he likes Leo, just a little. But who wouldn't?

Leo's great and the super genius has been looking out for his new step brother since the moment they met. They're close, they've always been close and it's not that Chase is jealous of Marcus.

It's just that, well... Marcus shouldn't go around touching things that don't belong to him, even if he is Leo's friend.

As long as he follows that rule. Then he and Chase will get along fine.

"I should go," Leo suddenly said as he stood up out of his seat. "Science is on the other side of the school and Higgs will kill me if I'm late again, unless-"

"Forget it Leo I'm not playing pixie taxi again." Bree said with a growl while the boy just huffed.

"O.K, I'll walk. Tell Marcus I'll see him later."

"Sure." Adam smiled and Leo picked up his bag before leaving the cafeteria.

Once Leo was out the doors, Marcus came back and smiled as he looked the three over. "Hey guys, where's Leo?"

"He has science so he had to leave early." Bree chirped as Marcus picked up his backpack when the teen paused.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Wait," Chase said quickly as he grabbed his bag as well.

Marcus really didn't seem like such a bad guy and maybe Chase could make a friend outside of the physics club, so he could have a life outside of Leo too.

One that just so happens to involve the same friends as his step brother.

"What do you have next? I'll walk with you."

"Hey that's a great idea, I'll come too." Bree said as she got up as well, "If we run into Caitlin I can introduce you."

"You wanna introduce him to Caitlin?" Adam asked with a look of disbelief as he shovelled the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"It's for his own protection." The girl turned to Marcus with a smile. "This way once you meet her, you'll be able to weed out the crazy from the sane."

The Davenports laughed when Marcus suddenly turned back to face them and Bree visibly shivered before she froze.

"I don't think so."

Chase blinked, "What?"

Marcus took a step forward and Bree grabbed the elf's arm to pull him back. "Chase get back."

"So you're Davenport's superheroes," Marcus scoffed, "You don't look like much."

The others all tensed and Marcus just smirked, "Oh yeah, I know what you are. Pixie-nymph, a giant and an elf."

"How do you-"

"What? You don't think you're the only special ones around here do you, Chase?"

Marcus smiled a toothy grin and the others watched in total shock as the K-9's in his mouth got longer and sharper.

"You-you're a-"

"That's right cupcake, I'm a wolf." Marcus' grin fell and he glared at the three. "Still think I'm a nice guy?"

"Yeah." Adam shrugged before Bree and Chase both gave him a look and he caught himself, "I mean, no!"

Marcus laughed as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "Whatever. Just stay out of my way, I don't need any magical babies interfering in my plans."

"What are your plans?" Chase growled as he took a step forward, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Leo."

"Leo? What do you want with him?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Marcus' face twisted into a sneer, "If any of you know what's good for you, you won't say a word about this to him got it?"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do if we don't?" Adam growled as he squared his shoulders and Marcus just smirked.

"I'll make sure the Harrington's know all about you and the dangerous so called experiments sir Davenport conducts in his dungeon lab."

The Davenports froze when Marcus' eyes fixed on Chase, "Stay out of my way."

Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened and Leo walked back towards the table, Marcus' entire expression changed and the wolf's aura instantly brightened making Bree give a sigh of relief.

Leo looked over at his step siblings and frowned at the tension around them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Marcus said quickly as he gave Leo a smile , "I thought you went to class."

"Yeah I was but I think my text book might have slipped out of my bag." The boy gave a quick glance around the table before looking back at the others who seemed to be glaring at Marcus. "Are you guys-"

"Hey, how about I walk you to class. Bree said science is far away so we should get moving."

"But I didn't find my-" Leo was cut off when Marcus suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around as he pushed him out of the cafeteria.

"We can check your locker on the way there, c'mon."

Adam, Bree and Chase just stared on after them in complete silence when Adam suddenly spoke and sank into a chair.

"Maybe Leo's hero senses were right after all."


End file.
